This invention relates to a medical instrument for treating inflammation of the paranasal sinus, i.e., sinusitis.
Sinusitis, for example, maxillary sinusitis, is a disease in which a mucous membrane on an inner surface of the maxillary sinus is inflamed or peeled and finally suppurated to produce pus. As one method for treating the maxillary sinus, there is known a method, in which the peeled mucous membrane is removed by an elongated spatula and drawn or sucked by a drawing instrument or suction apparatus.
In the case where the spatula is used, however, it is difficult to insert the spatula deep into the curved maxillary sinus and therefore, some of the peeled mucous membrane are often left unremoved. Also, repetition of a reciprocal motion of the spatula cannot assuredly remove the mucous membrane which is peeled off over the entire inner periphery of the maxillary sinus. Thus, the effect of treatment using the spatula is not entirely satisfactory.